


Secure

by rosettahart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Homelessness, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosettahart/pseuds/rosettahart
Summary: Summary: He was hungry, he was tired and he was sorry. Sorry before he even broke into the house. Could you blame him though? All he wanted was some sense of security, just for a while, but that's kind of hard when you're living on the streets and struggling to feed yourself every single day.They were fed, they were wide awake and they were upset. One upset he had broken into the house. Two upset he was going to steal from them. And three upset with his current state. Should they blame him though? Doesn't everyone want and deserve at least a sense of security?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of potential violence. A suggestion of sexual intent. Anxiety attack.

Virgil carefully pulled himself into the house through the balcony door. He glanced around the room, closing it. He hadn't wanted to come to this initially but he was starving and the place looked like the people living here had some food and maybe some money to spare. He'd only take what he'd need and go.

The moon and starlight filtered in through the big ceiling to floor length windows. The view was of the beach and ocean. The water looked mesmerizing and almost calming if Virgil hadn't have been so anxious. The living room almost felt too big and open. 

Virgil noticed some curtains at the end of each side of the windows and drew them closed in case anyone walked by and saw him. It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He shuffled over to the kitchen and slowly opened the pantry. His stomach growled at all the food and he put down his bag, unzipping it so he could start filling it. 

Not so quiet footsteps alerted the young man to the presence of another in the house. Or maybe more than just another when he heard more than one voice. He swiftly but softly swung the pantry door closed behind himself, holding his breath and making himself as small as he could. His grip tightened around his bag as he did his best not to make a sound or panic. His hands shaking as the voices became clearer.

"Oh come on, Lo. I'm sure you didn't forget anything. You almost never do. Look the curtains are closed, see?"

There was a pause that felt like it lasted forever after Virgil cursed himself mentally over and over again. He hoped the other wouldn't realize that he hadn't done it himself.

"You were the last one up to bed were you not, Patton?" The other man checked.

"Yep. I was."

"Did you close them?"

There were a few moments of silence. Virgil bit down hard on his lip.

"I don't remember pulling them together…" Patton answered.

There was a shifting of feet and the sliding of the balcony door open and then closed followed by a click. 

Virgil flinched at the sound, accidentally hitting his head against a shelf behind him.

"Turn on the lights and get the twins and Dallas just in case." The other ordered softly.

"Logan you don't think someone actually broke into the house do you?" Patton asked worriedly. 

The lights flickered on outside of the pantry, filtering in through under the door.

Virgil pulled his legs in further to himself. He could swear anyone in the house could hear his heart breaking out of his chest. His whole being felt like it dropped with dread.

A set of footsteps retreated. The other seemed to have stayed planted. Except gentle vibrations said other things. Getting closer to the pantry. And closer. Then they stopped. The knob turned. The door opened. And the light was switched on.

Virgil couldn't even meet the man's eyes. He'd be thrown in prison. He'd never be trusted with a job again. He'd be eaten alive in jail. Beaten to a pulp. He had just been so hungry and now here he was. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't focus. He didn't want to focus. He didn't want to be here. He wanted out. His body ached with how he was shaking.

The man set something down before kneeling in front of Virgil, looking him over.

Virgil practically jumped at the movement, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Can you breathe with me? Do you need space?" The voice that seemed to have belonged to Logan questioned.

Virgil shook his head.

"Is that no to both of my inquiries?"

Virgil nodded.

"I am going to take your hand and place it on my chest if that is alright. I assure you no one in this household is going to bring any harm towards you for breaking and entering." 

Virgil gave another hesitant nod. His hand twitched at the skin to skin contact for a moment. He kept his eyes on the man's hand warily. His breathing slowed with the help of the slow even beats of Logan's heart.

When the sound of feet rushing up the stairs came, followed by two men crying out war cries he flattened himself against the wall and away from Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes and then turned to glare at the two men in the doorway. One held a sword while the other had their morning star over his head ready for battle. 

Logan cleared his throat. "When I had requested Patton to retrieve the two of you it had not been to slaughter an intruder. I would in no way have helped you hide the body if you had."

"We didn't know if someone was armed or not." The one with the sword defended. "And that baseball bat was not there earlier so I don't think you were sure if they were or not either." He pointed out.

Virgil glanced over to it and then to Logan.

"I was not actually intentending to use it for anything more than a threat." Logan returned, pushing up his glasses. "Now could the two of you return to your sleeping quarters? I have the situation under control."

The two peered over Logan's shoulder at Virgil who tried disappearing into the wall with no success.

"Is he a new playmate?" The one with the morning star smirked, licking his weapon casually.

Virgil grimaced in disgust at the way he looked at him.

"No he is not, Remus." Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, studying Virgil for a moment when he opened his eyes again. "You do prefer he/him pronouns, correct?"

Virgil nodded.

Someone else pushed Remus out of the way so they could get a look at Virgil. They had a long scar up the side of their face down to their mouth and one half of their face seemed slightly discolored.

"A thief?" They asked, their eyes trailing up and down Virgil.

Logan exhaled. "Yes, Janus. But as I was explaining to the twins I have this handled now so there is no need for everyone to be crowding around the pantry."

Janus gave a nod, taking Remus' shirt collar which Virgil only now realized was way too big for him and seemed to be the only thing he was wearing.

Then a fifth person peeked in to check on Logan and Virgil. "Are you okay, Kiddo?"

Virgil glanced between Logan and the person who seemed to be the other voice from earlier. His cat onesie put him off for a second but from the little of what he'd heard from him it somehow made sense to him.

"I believe he could use a glass of water and some dinner if you could please find something." Logan answered for Virgil.

"You're just going to reward Meeko for rummaging for food in our pantry?" The sword guy scoffed, his sword now lowered.

"There are still things to figure out, Roman. But I'm sure I can be the one to do so. So if you would please go back to bed instead of standing there waiting to be of use when there is really nothing I currently need from you that would be much appreciated."

"You're the one who summoned everyone from bed." Roman protested.

"If you choose a movie I'll bring down some snacks, Ro." Patton called from beside the microwave, waiting for something to be finished heating up.

Roman twirled around to smile at him, walking up to Patton and wrapping his arms around him. "Could we cuddle tonight too Padre?"

"Of course we can." Patton chuckled. "I'll meet you down there."

With that Roman disappeared from Virgil's view. He was almost paranoid several more people would appear for a few seconds when Logan held out his hand to him.

Virgil surveyed the kitchen behind Logan unsurely. Everyone could just be waiting out of sight to jump him and he wouldn't know it. He took in a deep breath before taking the hand which carefully helped him up and steadied him when his legs proved to be asleep after having stayed in the same position through all of that.

Logan led him over to the island, motioning for him to take a seat on one of the stools.

Virgil did so, glancing at the water and plate of food Patton pushed in front of him.

"I'm sorry they're just leftovers there wasn't much I could use to whip something up quickly with. If you don't like anything you shouldn't feel like you have to eat it, Kiddo." Patton gave him an apologetic smile, looking to Logan for something and then giving a quiet huff of disappointment before grabbing some snacks from the pantry and leaving the two alone.

Logan let Virgil eat in peace, taking care of his dishes for him when he was done and sitting back down beside him. "I suggest you not try something like this again when you are starving. You may return here the next time you have nothing to eat if you need."

Virgil opened his mouth to speak, but wasn't sure what to say or if he should say anything. Was he going to risk coming back and messing with this bunch of crazy strangers?

"It is also getting fairly late so if you wish I have an unused couch in my room you could use whenever you wish to."

Virgil studied his bag in the pantry, shaking his head. He couldn't accept this from someone he had planned to rob, could he?

"My bedroom is the first one you see on your right when you reach the top of the stairs. It is your choice. The back door will be unlocked till 9:35pm every night and locked until 8:35am." Logan stood up. "Goodnight."

"Virgil." Virgil whispered, tensing when Logan had turned to him at the name. 

"Goodnight then, Virgil." Logan gave a curt nod before heading up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Logan." Virgil waited until he was gone to figure out what he was going to do. A couch didn't sound too bad and Logan seemed the most calm and least annoyed amongst everyone else in the house… 

Virgil picked up his bag, moving towards the stairs that went up to the next floor, but stopping himself. What was he thinking? If he stayed there'd be more questions for him. There'd be more unwelcome attention. He'd be relying on others for everything. How could he do that after what he just tried to do? He shook his head. He couldn't stay. The food had been great but that was all he could take from them. He wouldn't take anything else. He opened the back door and stepped out into the cold wind. He'd be fine on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of just leaving this as a one shot. I just have too many other projects that I'm working on to take on another. But I hope you enjoyed this short fic. What happens next is kind of just up to you and what you think happens. Thanks for reading. -Danielle


End file.
